


Fill Me Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal keeps getting drunk at local bars and Peter helps him cope with a little help from Mozzie and El.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up

Neal stumbled home from the bar he had gone to earlier in the evening. He barely remained conscious enough to press the speed dial for Peter. When he heard the familiar voice answer, Neal slurred ectstatically, "Hiiii Buddeee."

Peter sighed and confirmed, "Neal?" Neal giggled and answered, "Yep, i's meee."

Peter asked, "Neal, did you go out to a bar again tonight?" Neal replied, "Yup."

Peter wondered, "Are you going to be all right?" Neal said forlornly, "Nope."

"Okay, I'm coming. Wait there, Neal. Don't go out again, okay?" He got no reply. "Neal? Neal? Okay, Buddy. I'm coming."

Elizabeth looked at Peter questioningly. "Is Neal drunk again, Hon?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah. He sounded really bad. I've got to go over there."

"This is happening too often, isn't it?" Elizabeth worried. Peter agreed, "It sure is!"

Peter reflected as he drove over to Neal's apartment in June's house. He tried to think how often Neal had called him in this condition. It seemed to be occurring with increasing frequency. Peter was puzzled. Neal had always loved good wine and enjoyed a beer or even mixed drink every now and then, but Peter had rarely known him to get drunk until recently.

Peter knew Neal got bored and frustrated sometimes. He sympathized because there were a lot of restrictions in Neal's life. On the other hand, Neal should be glad he wasn't serving out his prison term in a supermax facility. Peter wondered if he should insist that Neal move in with him and El, but he wasn't sure how El would feel about that.

Neal had started going out to bars within his radius a couple of months before. It used to be about once a week, but recently it was more often than that. Some nights he got so drunk Peter didn't know how he managed to get home at all. He never seemed to bring anyone home with him, at least not that Peter knew about.

Peter let himself into Neal's apartment and found him lying on the floor. At first he thought Neal was unconscious, but then he noticed his eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. Peter knelt beside him and shook him a little. He called, "Neal? It's Peter."

Neal looked up at him without moving and gave him a goofy smile. Peter asked, "Hey, are you okay?" Neal nodded unconvincingly and managed, "'m okay."

Peter sighed, "No you're not. Neal, you're really drunk." Neal looked at him, still not moving, and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Okay, let's get you off the floor," Peter told him. "The floor?" asked Neal.

Peter tried to sit him up, but Neal was dead weight and didn't help him at all. Peter went over to the bed and got a pillow and blanket. He slipped the pillow under Neal's head and covered him with the blanket.

Peter undressed and got into Neal's bed, but he had trouble getting to sleep. He must have drifted off, because he awoke to find Neal sprawled across him. Somehow he had managed to take his clothes off. Now Neal was petting Peter sensuously, his hand moving from Peter's chest to his crotch.

Neal gripped Peter's cock and began slowly squeezing and stroking him. He was eagerly grinding against Peter's leg. Peter was not surprised. This was what usually happened when Neal got so drunk. He turned into a complete slut.

Peter turned toward Neal and pressed their bodies together. Peter closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Neal rubbing his cock against his. After a few minutes, Neal pulled away. Peter knew Neal was probably feeling sick and he helped him up into the bathroom. 

It seemed like all that came up was alcohol and stomach acid. Peter wondered if Neal had even eaten dinner. He got him a sports drink from the kitchen and insisted that Neal drink a few sips. He helped him back into bed and Neal immediately fell asleep.

Peter felt depressed. He knew that Neal would soon be rubbing against him and begging for sex again. The first couple of times it happened, Peter was turned on by it, but after that he felt uncomfortable. In a way, it felt like was he taking advantage of Neal, yet it was Neal who was insisting on it.

But worse than that was how impersonal it felt. When Neal was so drunk, he didn't really know what he was doing and he certainly didn't care. He just desperately wanted to have sex. Because Neal was so drunk that he was practically numb, he needed hard, rough stimulation to get off and it often took a long time before he could come.

Neal woke up again and asked softly, "Peter? Are you there? Are you mad? Wanna have sex?"

Peter rolled over and looked at him. He got out of bed and turned the light on. When he returned to the bed, he pulled Neal up into a sitting position against the pillows. Peter said kindly, "Hey Buddy."

To Peter's dismay, tears started rolling down from Neal's pretty blue eyes. Peter petted him awkwardly and tried to comfort him, saying, "Hey, hey. What's the matter?"

Neal said hesitantly, "I got drunk again and called you, didn't I? You don't want to have sex with me, do you?"

"Not really," Peter sighed. "Come here, Buddy. Just cuddle up with me and we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

Neal slid down and put his head on Peter's chest. Then he asked hopefully, "Could I just suck you?"

Peter chuckled and patted his back. He said wearily, "Suck me, Neal."

Neal licked Peter's limp cock and sucked it into his mouth. He got the response he wanted. Nobody gave better blow jobs better than Neal, even if he was drunk. Peter forgot about his anger and concern as he writhed under Neal's insistent sucking and came into his throat.

While he was sucking Peter, Neal had used one hand to jack himself off. When Peter came, Neal collapsed with his head on Peter's thigh. Peter had his hands tangled in Neal's hair and he felt Neal sink into deep sleep at last. Without even trying to move Neal, he did the same, not even bothering to turn off the light.

In the morning, they overslept by an hour. Peter woke Neal up and dragged him into the shower with him. They let the water run over them with Neal half leaning on Peter, his eyes barely open.

It wasn't unusual for both of them to be exhausted and chafed and sore in the mornings, although at least Peter wasn't hung over. Surprisingly, Neal's hangovers weren't as bad as he would have suspected. Often he just seemed confused and kind of slow mentally.

When they were dressed, Peter took a look at Neal. He looked weary and listless, but Peter didn't want him to stay home alone. He told Neal, "Pack a change of clothes. You're coming home with me tonight."

Neal complied quietly. When they were in the car on the way to work, Peter looked over at Neal and asked him, "You don't remember much from last night, do you?" Neal just shook his head.

Neal seemed to have no insight at all into why he was drinking so much. Peter wasn't even sure he realized it. He rarely seemed to have any memory of what had happened after he started drinking. When Peter tried to talk to him about it, Neal seemed ashamed but helpless.

About half way through the day, Neal perked up and became more like himself. By the time they got home to Elizabeth, he just seemed tired. Elizabeth was sympathetic with both men as she served them dinner. She offered them each a glass of wine with their meal, but no more than that.

Neal excused himself early in the evening and went upstairs to sleep. They couldn't hear him quietly sobbing before he fell asleep.

Elizabeth insisted, "Peter, you have to do something. This can't keep happening."

Peter sighed, "If I have to check him into a hospital, they'll discharge him to prison, El. He's not a free man, no matter how much we might wish he were. He's my responsibility."

Elizabeth said glumly, "I know. I understand, but we have to help him."

"Can he stay here with us for a little while?" Peter asked. El kissed him and said, "Let's give it a try."

Neal agreed to stay with them for a couple of weeks. Peter called June and explained that Neal would be away for a little while so she wouldn't worry. June was relieved because she was aware of Neal's inebriated nights, too, and she worried about him.

"I'll keep his room just the same for him," June assured him. "It'll be waiting for him when he's ready to come back."

Peter asked her, "Have you seen Mozzie around lately?" But June admitted that she hadn't. Neither of them were sure where the little man had gone off to.

Everything went fine while Neal stayed with the Burkes. He was cheerful at home and at work. He was affectionate, but he and Peter didn't have sex. Neither did the Burkes, though of course, they slept in the same bed together. Elizabeth enjoyed Neal's charming company as usual. She had never really seen him when he was drunk.

When Neal had been with them for a couple of weeks, they all wondered what would happen when he went back home to live alone again. Peter had an idea that he shared with El first. "How about if I go over and stay with him the first night. I'll get him to take me out for a drink at one of the bars he goes to and watch what happens."

Elizabeth protested logically, "Hon, wouldn't it be better to keep him out of bars?"

Peter smiled wryly and pointed out, "That might mean keeping him here with us. It's when he's alone that he has the problem"

El capitulated, "Well, I guess it's worth a try. At least, maybe you'll find out what's been going on. This is just so unlike Neal."

They moved Neal back into his apartment on a Saturday and Peter went with him. That night, he explained to Neal what he wanted to do and Neal agreed to take him to a bar. Neal pointed out, "This is Frankie's. It's the closest and the one I go to most."

When they walked in, Dan the bartender greeted Neal, "Hey Nick, I haven't seen you for awhile. Everything going okay? I see you brought a friend."

Neal smiled at him and said, "I guess I had a pretty rough night last time I was here. This is my friend, Peter."

They got a couple of whiskeys at the bar and sat down at a table. Peter looked at Neal and questioned, "Nick?"

Neal smiled and said, "Neal Caffrey doesn't go to bars. Nick Halden does."

After the first drink, Neal held his glass up and told the bartender, "Fill me up!"

Soon Neal was slurring his words and he couldn't complete a sentence without bursting into giggles. Peter took Neal's half full third glass away from him. He had been matching Neal drink for drink and he didn't think that Neal should be as drunk as he seemed to be after two and a half drinks.

Peter finished Neal's drink and said, "Come on, Buddy, let's get you home while you can still walk." 

Neal obediently got up to follow Peter, but he staggered and almost fell. He laughed helplessly as Peter took his arm and helped him out. Peter heard the bartender say, "Have a good night, Nick. And you, too, Peter."

Peter was suddenly feeling pretty drunk himself, but he managed to get Neal home. Peter helped Neal up the stairs and poured him onto his bed. He thought Neal would pass out immediately, but instead Neal looked up at him and pleaded, "Undress me?"

Peter fumbled to strip Neal's clothes off and then his own. When he sat on the side of the bed to take his pants off, Neal reached up and pulled him down for a sloppy wet kiss. As soon as Peter finished taking his pants off, Neal flipped over and bent his knees and spread his thighs so his ass was up. He said simply, "Fuck me, Peter."

Peter grabbed a condom and rolled it on and lathered lube onto it, pumping himself a few times to stiffen his erection. He knew what Neal wanted so he smeared a little lube around Neal's hole, put a hand on Neal's hip to anchor him, and guided his cock into him without any foreplay. 

Neal cried out excitedly, "Ooh yes, that's good. Fuck me so hard. More, Peter. Harder. Oh, fuck. That's so good. Fill me up."

Peter reached down and yanked Neal's cock roughly. He leaned over and bit Neal's back, provoking more cries from him. Neal pushed his ass up to press against Peter's balls and ground into him. He rocked so he could fuck himself on Peter's cock.

Peter laughed at Neal's enthusiasm and and wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him close. He encouraged, "That's it, Neal. Fuck hard, Buddy." 

Neal continued to arch up and sink back hard onto Peter's cock until he finally let out a loud moan. He pressed his cock into Peter's hand and spurted out streams of thick white cum.

Peter thrust into Neal a few more times, jerked and groaned, and came inside Neal and collapsed next to him. Neal turned so Peter was spooned around him and wiggled to get as close as he could. He yawned sleepily and murmured, "G'night Peter. I love you."

Peter kissed Neal's neck and sighed, "I love you, too," but Neal was already sound asleep. Peter lay there with his head spinning. He couldn't think straight, but he knew something was wrong.

In the morning, Neal was surprisingly chipper. He observed to Peter, "I didn't get so drunk last night, did I?"

Peter looked at him in surprise, "You didn't?" Peter questioned. "What do you call that?"

Neal's head dropped and he looked up through his dark lashes at Peter. "Oh, I just remembered us fucking last night. I guess I don't actually recall anything before that. Which bar did we go to?"

Peter looked concerned. He mused, "Well, you were pretty drunk, but I guess I've seen you worse. I dragged you home from Frankie's after three drinks."

Neal exclaimed, "Just three drinks? That can't be right."

Peter said, "Well, I wondered about that. I know I've seen you drink that much in the past without getting so smashed."

Peter thought a minute and recalled, "You know I got pretty high myself. I finished your third drink for you. I think maybe your drinks were drugged."

Neal looked confused and asked, "But how? And why? Who would do that?"

Peter said, "Hmm, don't know. Do you always go to the same bar?"

Neal shook his head. "Not really. There are three or four I go to. They're all close by. I'm just looking for some company, something to do. I have to get out of the apartment sometimes. I don't meet anyone there. I just like to be around people."

Peter pointed out, "You've been getting awfully drunk, though, Neal."

Neal admitted, "I know, but all I usually remember is going to the bar and ordering a drink and then the next thing I know it's morning."

Peter asked suspiciously, "You don't remember calling me? What about having sex with me?"

Neal answered sheepishly, "Well, when I wake up in bed with you and my ass is sore and I have cum on my abs, I just assume."

Peter put his head in his hands. He looked up and suggested, "We need to find out more about this. Come on, we're going to go get our urine drug tested."

Neal reminded him, "I can't have a record of a positive drug test. I don't think it would look good on your record either."

Peter admitted, "Yeah, that could be a problem. How are you feeling today?"

"Not bad," Neal confessed. "Just embarrassed. I really don't think I was quite as drunk as usual last night, though." He grinned and batted his eyes. "I remember you giving me a good fuck!"

Peter smiled ruefully, "Well, that's something, I guess. Listen, here's my idea. Last night I just let you drink until you got drunk because I wanted to see what your pattern is. What if we go back tonight and just have two drinks? I want to see what effect that has on you."

Neal grinned at him, "I guess I'm okay with it if you are. Do you think there's any way to get a sample of my drinks to analyze for drugs?"

"Maybe. Let's see what happens. We'll take it a little slow and I'll stop you after one drink if that's too much. You have to agree to stop whenever I tell you, though. I'm not going to carry you home."

Neal teased affectionately, "I bet you'd do it, though, if I needed you to."

Peter swatted at him, saying, "Okay you. Don't be too sure of yourself."

"Does that mean you don't want me to blow you?" Neal asked suggestively. "I mean it's the least I can do to thank you."

Peter laughed, "Neal, you're insatiable. I'm an old man. You're wearing me out! But...hell, yeah, I want a Neal Caffrey special blow job! How could I turn that down?"

Neal took Peter's hand and led him to the bed. Before they lay down, Neal languidly pulled Peter's pants down around his ankles. He sat Peter down on the side of the bed and knelt down in front of him.

Neal looked up into Peter's eyes before he began to kiss his way down from his belly button to his pube. He placed one hand on Peter's thigh and gently massaged his cock with the other.

Neal lovingly licked the head of Peter's cock and then ran his tongue down it's swelling shaft. He proceeded to kiss and nip at his balls and lick the inside of his thighs, keeping his hand firmly around his cock, which was fully hard now.

Peter groaned as Neal tantalized him, taking his time, kissing and sucking and blowing until Peter could hardly stand it. Peter uttered, "Oh, Neal...that's too much...I want...ohhh shit, that's so good...aww, Neal, please..."

Neal finally took pity on him and kept up a steady jerky rhythm until he brought Peter right to the edge. He swallowed him deep and massaged his balls and Peter came in an ecstatic rush. Peter fell back onto the bed breathing heavily. 

Neal leaned over him and told him, "I love to see you like this. I like giving you enough pleasure to just let go of everything except feeling wonderful. That's the best high of all."

Peter reached out and held Neal's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of Neal's hand. He said softly, "It couldn't be any better, lover."

Neal got up on the bed and lay next to him. He was still pretty hard himself, since it turned him on to excite Peter so much. Peter reached over and groped his bulge. He pulled Neal over for a sweet kiss and offered, "Your turn now. I'm not as good at it as you are, but I think I can make you happy."

Neal put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He told him, "I think you've done enough for me lately. If I get drunk again tonight, I'll probably be begging you to fuck again."

Peter laughed, "Oh, you will. I'm sure of that. Okay, I'll save my strength then. Let's go out and get something to eat so you won't be drinking on an empty stomach."

Neal agreed and helped Peter up. They drank coffee with their meals and avoided any alcohol. When it got dark, they decided they would go back to Frankie's.

The bartender Dan called out, "Hey Nick, Peter, back for more, huh? You must have had a good time last night. First drink's half price tonight. Whiskey?"

They accepted their drinks and took them to a table. Their drinks looked and tasted fine. Peter reminded Neal to take his time and Neal seemed fine after their first drink. Neal carried their glasses over to the bar. He winked and said, "Fill me up."

They took their time, but Peter began to notice a change in Neal. When they finished that drink, Peter said, "Come on, Neal, let's go."

Neal was looking glassy eyed and stumbling over his words. He whined, "Aw, c'mon, Buddy. Le's jus' have one more."

Peter was interested to see how things would progress so he decided to agree, "Okay, but just one." Peter took their glasses to the bar. The bartender winked at him and said, "Does Nick want another?"

Peter nodded and took their drinks back to the table. He tasted each one on the way, but he couldn't detect any difference. He felt relaxed as he drank his third whiskey, but he was shocked at the effect it had on Neal. He was definitely getting extremely drunk. 

Peter took Neal's glass away from him and set it down. He told him, "Time to go now, Neal."

Neal looked at him foggily and insisted, "Nick, not Neal." Peter rolled his eyes and repeated, "Time to go, Nick." Before he could stop him, Neal picked up his glass and drained the rest of his drink. Peter muttered, "Oh, great. Come on. Let's get out of here.

The bartender was busy and didn't notice them leaving. Neal lurched out the door onto the sidewalk and sat down. He looked up at Peter and said, "Jus' wait a minute, 'kay?"

Peter leaned over and clenched his shoulder and said in a low voice, "Get up and come home with me, Nick, and I'll fuck you till you can't stand up."

Neal pulled himself up, gave him a big grin, and corrected, "I's Neal." He giggled all the way, but he made it home on his own two feet. Peter took his arm to be sure he got up the stairs without falling.

Neal immediately began to strip his clothes off. Peter laughed at him as he frantically, but clumsily, pulled Peter's clothes off, too. Peter teased, "Now I know how to motivate you!"

Neal sat in the middle of the bed with his knees bent up and his arms around his legs, gazing up at him with wide blue eyes. Peter's heart melted at the sight of him sitting there so innocently waiting for his reward. Neal smiled with delight as he watched Peter's cock harden.

Peter jumped onto the bed. He wasn't real drunk, but the whiskey made him feel loose and playful. He thrilled Neal by pushing him down and pinning him with his weight and grabbing his hands. He gave him a bruising kiss and began to bite his neck and collarbone.

Neal squealed and shivered with delight. Peter knew Neal like to be manhandled, allowing him to turn over control of his pleasure and safety to his lover. He pulled his lips off Neal and looked down at his face until Neal looked back. He communicated with his warm eyes, "Just lie back and trust me. I'll take care of you."

Peter watched as Neal's bleary eyes reflected a relieved submission. Peter kissed him again, invading with his tongue, thrusting it into him and poking around. He sucked on Neal's lip and only broke off the kiss when they were both gasping for air. He slid his hands up Neal's arms to his biceps and put his weight on them, plunging back into Neal's mouth with his tongue.

Neal was grinding his hips so his cock was rubbing urgently against Peter's. Peter bore down on him with his own hips. He sat up suddenly, turned Neal's ass slightly to the side and slapped it, taking Neal by complete surprise. That drew a loud moan.

Peter let go of Neal's arms and raked his nails down his back. Neal immediately clenched his arms tightly around Peter and pulled him down for another brutal kiss. Peter wound his hands into Neal's soft dark hair and pulled just hard enough to control the movement of his head while he plastered kisses onto Neal's face.

They were frotting together again, but Peter had promised to take his time, so he pulled up and moved so he was on his knees between Neal's legs. He put his hands on Neal's shoulders, holding him down while Peter bit his nipples and teased them with his tongue until they were standing erect.

Peter moved his mouth down to Neal's belly button and gave it lots of tongue. He took hold of Neal's anxious cock and squeezed it as he licked and kissed his way down to it. Peter gave Neal's cock a quick lick from base to tip on the underside and swirled his tongue around the head, running it along the slit. 

Neal was cursing and clenching his teeth. His shoulders squirmed under Peter's hand that was still holding him down. Peter kissed along Neal's thighs, maintaining pressure on Neal's cock with his hand. Peter rose up a little and swiped his cock over Neal's.

That drew a yip and Neal bucked his hips up. Peter was smiling, enjoying his infliction of slow pleasure, watching Neal become progressively frantic and disorganized. He dragged his cock down Neal's crack. Peter turned Neal's ass to the side and slapped him again, commanding, "Don't move."

He reached out and got the lube and slathered some over Neal's crack. He rolled a condom onto himself and lubed that, too. He braced himself with hands on Neal's hips and began to move his cock back and forth over Neal's hole, occasionally poking Neal's balls from underneath. 

Peter took a look at Neal lying back, sweating and panting, and looking wrecked with hair mussed, lips bruised, and eyes closed. He called out, "Neal?" getting him to look at him. The beautiful blue eyes were dark and filled with huge pupils. Peter loved to see him like that.

Peter taunted, "Do you want me to fuck you now?" Neal nodded vigorously and moaned. Peter asked, "Do you want me to fuck you real hard?" Neal nodded even harder. Peter told him, "In a minute."

Peter bent down and quickly took Neal's cock in his mouth as far as he could get it. He heard Neal's sharp intake of breath as he sucked and stroked him with his tongue aggressively. Peter released him and lapped at Neal with short licks of his tongue until Neal was rocking his hips and writhing on the bed.

Peter raised up, replacing his mouth on Neal's penis with his hand. He began to push the head of his cock around Neal's opening again. Peter swiped one finger through the lube and pressed it into Neal, drawing another sharp intake of breath and squeal from Neal.

As he pressed more fingers in to explore inside Neal, he let his heavy cock rest along his crack, occasionally bumping his testicles. He made sure his hand continued to stimulate and squeeze Neal's cock just enough to distract him. Peter located Neal's prostate and applied a little pressure to it, causing him to spasm up off the mattress moaning, "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Peter removed his fingers, pressed the head of his cock inside, and stopped. Neal cried, "Yes, Peter, yes. I want it. Please, Peter. Fuck." Peter pushed all the way into him then as deep as he could go. Neal gasped, "Yeah, oh yes!"

Peter began to pump Neal's cock as he plunged into his ass again, varying the angle until he got the maximum response from Neal, who was screaming out helplessly as intense sensations flooded him. Peter placed his free hand underneath Neal so he could pull him up against his thrusts.

Peter lost the ability to concentrate on anything except his own drive to fuck Neal as hard he could until he couldn't stand it any longer. He kept time with his hand finally jerking Neal effectively. Neal stuttered, "Uh, uh, uh, I, I gotta, I c-can't wait, gotta..." 

Peter shot into Neal in waves and gave Neal's cock a couple more strong pumps causing him to jerk up into a long intense climax, spasmodically contracting again and again. Peter leaned forward and gathered Neal up in his arms, gentling and soothing him and murmuring, "My baby boy. So good. It's okay now. Everything's okay."

Neal finally recovered his senses enough to sink back down into the bed, completely wrung out. Peter eased his penis out and reached down to slip the condom off. He tossed it over the side into the waste can and lay back down on Neal, slightly to one side so he didn't smother him. 

Neal clung to him, still pressing his body close. He kissed every part of Peter he could find with his lips, humming with afterglow. Peter chuckled and turned them so they were on their sides face to face. He gave Neal's swollen lips a sweet gentle kiss and gently swiped his finger across them. He told him softly, "I love you so much."

Neal snuggled up and sighed with satisfaction. In a little while, Peter said, "I need to get up to take a piss and turn out the lights. Do you need anything?"

Neal smiled and teased, "No, I'd go, too, but I don't think I can stand up."

Peter smiled, "Smartass. I'll bring a washcloth and wipe you off so you don't wake up all sticky."

Neal yawned, "Who cares?" When Peter got back, Neal was curled up under the covers peacefully sleeping.

When Peter woke up on Monday morning, he realized they had to get to work. He hustled Neal through a shower and made him get dressed. Neal was hopelessly trying to tie his tie as he walked into the kitchen. Neal looked at him and laughed, "I"m not exactly at my best this morning. Could you help?"

Peter said, "I can, but it might not be a fashionable enough knot for you. Beggars can!t be choosers."

Neal walked over to Peter and pulled him up tight against him. He gave him a good morning kiss and rested his head on his shoulder. "Do I have to go, in today, Peter? It's your fault I got drunk last night after all. And you kept me up late, too," he complained.

Peter chuckled and smoothed Neal's hair. He decided, "You know what, Buddy? You're right, or at least you're not entirely wrong."

"Then I can stay home?" Neal enthused. Peter asked, ""If you stay home, will you behave?" Neal promised, "All I want to do is go back to bed." He was shucking his clothes off as Peter went out the door, shaking his head.

That afternoon, Mozzie turned up. Neal hadn't seen him for a few weeks, but that happened sometimes with Mozzie. Neal knew better than to ask many questions. Mozzie asked him, though, "What have you been doing since I've been gone, my friend?

Neal confessed sheepishly, "Well, I've been going out to bars and getting really drunk a lot."

Mozzie looked concerned. "That doesn't really sound like you, Neal."

Neal shrugged, "Peter went with me the last two nights. He thinks he the bartender's been drugging my drinks."

"The Suit's been going to bars and getting drunk with you?" Mozzie questioned.

"No, he didn't get drunk, but I did. I don't know. I can't remember after I have a couple of drinks." Neal explained.

Mozzie asked, "Which bar is this?" Neal shrugged, "Well, the one we went to last night was Frankie's, but I've been to a few others around here and the same thing happened."

"So you think all those bars are drugging you?" Mozzie asked suspiciously.

"That's just it. I don't know. It sounds crazy, doesn't it?" Neal admitted.

"Well, what's the Suit going to do about it?" asked Mozzie expectantly.

Neal frowned, "Well, he doesn't really know what to do about it. It's not exactly an FBI case and he doesn't want me to get in trouble for drinking."

Mozzie asked sympathetically, "Why have you been going out to bars and getting drunk?

Neal shrugged, "You haven't been around. Nothing's been happening at work. I just get lonely and bored. I don't intend to get so drunk. It just happens."

Mozzie got up to leave, telling him, "I'm going over to Frankie's and see what I can find out. You stay here."

After he left, Neal poured a glass of wine. He'd never had any problems with that. It got later and later and Neal didn't hear from Mozzie or Peter. He called Peter but it went straight to his message. When he called, Mozzie, he got a recording saying the number had been disconnected. 

Neal felt anxious and he kept refilling his wine glass until his thinking was a little muddled. He didn't want to stay home alone and wait anymore so he decided he would walk to one of the other bars in the neighborhood. The bartender greeted him as Nick. Neal winked and told him "Fill me up."

When Mozzie got back to Neal's apartment, he was surprised to find him gone. He poured a glass and sat down to wait, but he was worried because of what he'd found out from the bartender at Frankie's.

Mozzie called Peter's wife, Elizabeth, on the special burner phone he had given her. Fortunately, she heard it and picked up. Mozzie greeted her calmly, "Mrs. Suit. How have you been?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh hi, Mozzie. I'm fine. Haven't heard from you in awhile. Is anything wrong?"

Mozzie replied, "Oh you know me too well. Actually, I'm looking for Neal. Do you know where he is?"

"I take it you've checked his apartment. He's not here. Could he be with Peter?" she mused.

Mozzie shrugged, "I have no idea. I thought I was going to meet him back here at his apartment, but he's gone."

Elizabeth responded, "I'll call Peter. I hope Neal hasn't gone out and gotten drunk again."

Mozzie decided he would go and look for Neal. He found him in the bar down the street from Frankie's ordering what obviously wasn't his first drink. Mozzie sidled up next to him and took the drink out of his hands, saying, "Thank you. I'll take that, mon frere."

Neal gave him a huge grin and exclaimed happily, "Mozz! What're you doin' here?"

Mozzie downed Neal's drink and said, "Getting you out of here." He pulled on Neal's arm and hustled him out of the bar. As he steered a very drunk Neal toward his apartment, Mozzie told him, "I know you're wasted, Neal, but you've got to listen to me. I found out what's been going on."

The drink that Mozzie took from Neal and drank at the bar had taken effect by the time they got home. He had lost track of what he was going to tell Neal and started singing along with him. They saw June when they came in and giggled, "Good evening" to her and staggered up the steps, clinging to each other.

They both fell onto the couch and Neal laughed, "Hey Mozz, you're d'unk, too!"

Mozzie caught his breath from climbing the stairs and corrected, "Not drunk, high. The bartender drugged your drink."

Neal looked confused. "Did he drug yours, too?" Mozzie cackled and explained, "No I drank yours, 'member?"

Neal lost track of the conversation. He had his hand on his groin and was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He opened his fly and took his cock out and caressed it. He gave Mozzie a guilty grin and leered, "I'm real horny. Are you, Mozz?"

Mozzie got hard from watching Neal handling his dick and undid his fly to free his own. He wrapped his hand around it and confessed, "Now I am."

Neal rested against his old friend's shoulder and they sat in silence stroking themselves for a minute. Then Neal suggested, "Le's do each other. Want to?"

They turned toward each other and changed hands. They had their eyes closed and were just jacking each other to a mutual climax when Peter opened the door. He stared in disbelief as he watched them grunting and coming over each other's hands.

Neal opened his eyes and found himself looking directly up at Peter. He dissolved into guilty giggles and said, "Uh-oh, Mozz."

Mozzie looked up in horror when he saw Peter standing there and quickly dropped Neal's dick from his sticky hand and wiped it on his pants. That made Peter laugh in spite himself. They looked so silly sitting there caught in act of drunkenly masturbating each other. He said drolly, "Well, I'd ask what's going on here, but I think that's pretty obvious."

Mozzie tried to get up, saying, "Well, I really hafta to go now." He stumbled and fell back onto the couch into Neal's arms. Neal comforted him, "Tha's okay, Mozz." Neal looked up at Peter and deadpanned, "Um, Mozz is a little d'unk."

Peter laughed, "No kidding. And so is Neal!" He walked over and took Neal's clean hand and helped him get up off the couch. He led him over and backed him up to sit on the side of it. Peter went back over to the couch and slipped off Mozzie's shoes and threw a cover over him. 

Peter went back and sat on Neal's bed next to him. He helped him out of his shoes and his clothes and told him, "Well, it doesn't look like you'll be needing me tonight. El called and said Mozzie had something to tell me, but I guess it can wait until tomorrow."

Neal remembered, "He said the bartenders were drugging my drinks."

Peter said, "I thought as much. You two sleep it off and I'll come by in the morning, okay?"

Neal nodded earnestly and said, "Okay Pe'er." Then he added sweetly, "I love you, Pe'er."

Neal looked so adorably sincere that Peter grabbed his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss. He got a washcloth and wiped the cum off Neal's hand. Peter sighed, "Sleep now, Buddy. I'll see you tomorrow.

When Peter got home, he described the scene he had walked into to El and she winced, "Ooh, I'm never going to be able to get that picture out of my mind."

Peter laughed, "Me neither. It was pretty unbelievable. I think they may have figured out what's going on with those bars, though. I'm pretty sure they've been drugging Neal's drinks. I just don't why."

Elizabeth assured him, "You'll figure it out, Hon. Now let's go to bed so you can erase that memory from my mind."

Peter chuckled, "With pleasure!"

Peter had no desire to confront Neal and Mozzie first thing in the morning, so he went to find Dan the bartender from Frankie's. He looked up an address for him in the computer and paid him a visit at home. Dan was shocked when he answered his door and was confronted by Peter with his FBI badge.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, putting his hands out in front of him. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I have a record. I can't afford no trouble. I ain't even supposed to be a bartender. Because of my record."

Peter said neutrally, "That's nice, Dan. Can I come in?"

Dan stepped back so Peter could enter. He asked him nervously, "Want some coffee?"

Peter declined, "All I want is some information. Why have you been drugging Nick Halden and what have you been putting in his drinks."

Dan answered, surprised, "Man, I put a Quaalude in his drink whenever he gave me the code."

Peter repeated, "The code? What code is that?"

Dan shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well, whenever someone comes in and says, 'Fill me up' and gives me a wink, I know that's a friend of the boss that I'm supposed to comp with a free 'lude in his drink. I don't even know why anyone even wants that stuff, but it really fucks them up."

Peter was shocked. He asked, "Is your bar the only one that does this?"

Dan shook his head and explained, "Naw, boss owns a bunch of bars and they all do it, too. I told you it's a signal."

"How long has Nick been giving you that signal?" asked Peter curiously.

"I don't know. I don't remember him using it the first time he came in, but pretty much ever since then, I think."

Peter thanked him, "Okay, Dan, well, this has been very helpful. I expect you're going to be getting a new boss soon. In the meantime, don't give anyone any more Quaaludes and don't tell anyone about this conversation."

Dan sighed, "I guess I'm going to lose my job then, huh?"

Peter told him, "It's not legal for you to be a bartender, but if you'll help me out here with your testimony, I'll try to make sure you don't go back to prison for it."

Peter left a glum Dan behind and headed for the office. He wanted to get right on this and call in Vice to coordinate a bust. He called Neal on the way, but Neal didn't answer.

Neal woke up late in the morning and realized he had overslept. Either Peter hadn't come for him or else he hadn't bothered to wake him. Neal blushed with embarrassment as he vaguely remembered Peter walking in on him and Mozzie the night before. He shook his head. He felt like he'd really been fucking up lately.

Mozzie was nowhere to be found and Neal doubted if he'd surface soon, knowing how mortified he would be about the night before. He remembered Mozzie telling him that someone had been drugging his drinks.

Neal wondered how many bars could be involved in a scheme like that and he wondered what their motive could be. He tried to recall if anyone at the bars could be someone who had a grudge against him or Nick Halden.

It was already after noon and Neal figured the bars would be opening up. He called Peter and left a message for him, saying, "Peter, I don't see how all those bars could be drugging me. I'm going to check out another one and have a talk with the bartender."

When Peter got the message, he groaned, "Oh no. Neal, what are you doing?" He quickly punched in Neal's number. When Neal picked up, Peter knew right away that he was already drunk.

Neal greeted him cheerfully, "Pee'er! How are you? You din't come get me this morning."

Peter asked tersely, "Where are you, Neal?" Neal sounded like Peter should already know.

"I'm at the bar, checkin' things out," he told him.

"Which bar, Neal?" asked Peter, but Neal had hung up. Peter immediately got up and told Jones and Diana to keep a lid on things until he pulled Neal out. He headed for Neal's neighborhood and started to look in the bars closest to June's house.

When Peter found Neal, he just firmly took hold of him and escorted him outside. Neal asked innocently, "Where we goin'?"

Peter sighed, "We're going home and I'm keeping you there until this case is wrapped up."

Neal asked happily, "Will 'Lizabet' be there?" Peter replied, "Yes, I called her. She's going to keep an eye on you for me."

Neal giggled a little at that. Then he put his head against the window and closed his eyes. He murmured, "Dizzy."

Peter helped him into his house when they got there and they were greeted by an amused Elizabeth. She put her arms around Neal and cooed at him, "Come in Sweetie."

Neal smiled at her and then he farted loudly. He said, "Oh, whoops."

Elizabeth laughed at the usually smooth Neal being so inelegant. Then she noticed his hard on and giggled even more. Peter saw what she was looking at and said, embarrassed, "Umm, he's gonna wanna do something about that, Hon...."

Neal asked, "Do somethin' about what?" He tugged at his pants where they were tight around his erection.

Elizabeth looked at Peter and asked, "Do you want to do something or do you want me to?"

Peter smiled, "Mmm, could I watch you?" Elizabeth nodded and led Neal over to the couch. Before he sat down, she helped him take off his jacket and loosened his tie. He was still squirming uncomfortably and fingering his pants. Elizabeth leaned in close against him and teased, "Hey Neal."

He moaned and pressed her hand against his erection. Elizabeth dragged him down onto the couch with her and kissed his mouth wetly. She pulled back and began to unbuckle Neal's belt. Peter sat down on the other side of her and ran his fingers through her hair.

When Elizabeth had freed Neal's cock, she touched it tentatively and admired him for a minute. Neal pressed urgently into her hand, already beginning to ooze a little clear fluid at the tip.

Elizabeth bent over and licked the wet head with a swirl of her tongue and felt Neal react. Both Neal and Peter involuntarily gasped.

As Elizabeth gently sucked the head of Neal's swollen, throbbing cock into her mouth, Peter put his hand on his own cock and massaged his growing erection. He found it incredibly hot to watch Elizabeth blow Neal in front of him and he loved watching Neal respond to her.

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to have Neal panting and writhing and urging her on. She hummed and blew and used her hands to enhance what she was doing to him with her mouth. Peter reached around her and put his hand over her crotch. He began to rub her through her clothing and she pushed back to meet him.

When Neal cried out and creamed into her hand, Peter handed her a tissue and gathered her to him and kissed her. He pulled her up and then reached down and patted Neal's head as he slumped over to lie on the couch, still breathing hard. Elizabeth swiped him with the tissue and then pulled a cover over him.

Peter eagerly took Elizabeth upstairs and demanded proprietarily, "My turn now." Elizabeth pulled him onto their bed and and made sure he had nothing to be jealous about. Peter pulled her panties down and manipulated her so she came soon after he did. They lay together panting and Peter gasped, "God, you're so hot, Hon!"

Elizabeth snuggled up to him and purred contently, "My boys."

After a few minutes, Peter stirred. He told her, "I've got to get back out there and close down those bars before they do any more harm. Do you think you'll be okay here with Neal?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I doubt if he'll even wake up before you get back. He seems to be pretty well passed out now."

Peter agreed, "Okay, Hon. Thanks for this! I'll be home this evening and hopefully, that'll be the end of this nonsense with Neal."

Elizabeth nodded and giggled a little bit, "This was kind of fun, though."

Later, after Peter told Vice what he had found out and got them to close down all the bars owned by the owner of Frankie's, Peter found Mozzie at Neal's apartment. They compared notes about what Dan had told them. They were both puzzled about why Neal had used the code phrase, "Fill me up" when he ordered his drinks.

Peter asked Neal about it when he took him home the next day. Neal explained with surprise, "Oh, I just heard some other guys saying that, so I said it, too. I had no idea it was some kind of code!"

Peter concluded, "Well, I think that explains why you were getting so drunk even when you didn't have that many drinks. I know the time I drank half of your drink, it made me really high. No wonder you could barely stand up."

Neal rested his head on Peter's shoulder. He said wistfully, "I guess it's a good thing that i can't remember much about what happened while I was so fucked up."

Peter smiled and stroked his head. He said gently, "I'll fuck you whenever you want, Buddy."

Neal turned and kissed him and confirmed, "Anytime. I never get enough of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Quaaludes are sedative drugs that are illegal in the U.S.
> 
> Characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV.


End file.
